Training with You
by CE Productions
Summary: Rayla sees her daughter struggling with her archery skills and decides to help her out with some encouragement to her.


It's been a while since I wrote Flowers and now, I'm back with a new story. This will be a family focus point and will be a mother and daughter bond between Rayla and her daughter. I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Prince, it belongs to Netflix.

* * *

Training with you

It had been really quiet around the castle as there wasn't nothing new happening, except for the king and his diplomats in regularly meetings. There hadn't been much peace in a long time and now there is a lot thanks to Callum, Ezran and Rayla bring the egg back to the dragon. Now that years have passed with no wars and relations between the humans and elves have remained good.

In the castle hallways, Rayla had been walking around trying to find a way to entertain herself.

"It sucks that Callum has to be go to these meetings with Ezran but it's his duty. I just hope he finishes because it's getting boring here"

As she walked, she felt a small kick which she looks down and smiles

"It's seems someone's happy today. Don't worry, it won't be long till your daddy is done and we get to see him again." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

She has been 5 months pregnant with her and Callum second baby and she has been happy ever since. When she told Callum that they were having another baby, he burst in tears of joy. They soon both told their daughter and she became happy that she was going to have a brother.

"We both need to go find a place to relax a bit for now. Let's head to the courtyard maybe we can do something there"

She soon heads off to the courtyard. As she arrives, she sees the place empty as she expected there would be a few people here.

"There's no one here"

As she was looking around, out of nowhere an arrow comes right at her and she manages to dodge it quick as it hits the wall. It scared her that she almost got killed.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean it, it was an accident!"

She turns around to see who it was and surprised to see it was her and Callum 10-year-old daughter, Camila, run to her at a fast pace.

"Honey, was that you who shot that?"

"Yes, it was but I didn't mean it" she said embarrassed

"You should be careful, I almost got hit with an arrow"

"I'm sorry mom, I was just practicing my archery skill and my arrow missed which must have hit a pan and flew this direction"

"It's alright just be careful okay"

"Okay"

"Why are you out here?"

"Just wanted to practicing my archery skill and I'm no success to it."

"Seems you do need some help, want me to teach you"

"Really, you mean it?"

"Yes, you can maybe even learn a few tricks from me."

"Thanks mom you're the best"

She soon gives her a hug and they both head off to train.

* * *

They were both positioned a couple of feet away from the targets they setup with their bow and arrows in position to fire.

"Remember stay up straight and clear your mind so you aren't distracted as if you were hunting or taking down an enemy."

"Okay this should be easy"

"Also have your right leg in front and left leg in the back to have a better balance but you can try any position you want whatever makes you feel comfortable"

"Okay" she said as she was position herself correctly

"You need to have a constant aim in where you can see the enemy or a wild animal to be able to have the right shot to taking them down. Now watch me first"

Rayla positions herself to aim correctly at the target and soon as she watches the target which was positioned far away, she fires the arrow and soon it hits the target with success

"Now you try"

Camila soon positioned herself to aim and takes a long deep breath and soon open fires to which the arrow successfully hits the target.

"It made it through"

"You did good no let's try something a little different to be aware of"

Confused she agrees to follow it but to her surprise, her mother blinds fold her making her not see anything

"Wait what are you doing"

"A little insight in training, when you're in the dark you can see enemies or your prey which you have to rely on your senses to help you survive"

"I'm going to look like a fool and break something in the process"

"No, you won't sweetheart just believe in yourself and you'll be fine. Now I'm going to make some of the targets move around a bit to make you think quick to your feet just try not to hurt yourself."

She soon heads off to get the targets in positions and makes them move to give Camila some time to react knowing she'll have multiple targets to hit. Camila try her best to not stress herself out

"_Okay use your sense, know your movement and you'll get them easy and fast"_

As she starts to use her senses, she realizes there's more than one target

"_Oh great, moms giving me a challenge, let's hope this tactic work"_

As soon as she felt them in range, she quickly started to pull out her arrows and started to rapid fire on the targets and soon she turns quickly to her back and hits the targets from behind. This shocks in surprise for Rayla as she never expected her daughter to learn this trick yet.

"_How did she learn to do this; I presume she's been trying to get the hang of it for some time now."_

As the final targets came, she pulled her last three arrows and fired them all at once hitting the targets dead center ending her trial. She takes her blindfold off and turns to her mother smiling.

"All done"

"That was amazing honey, did you actually practice this tactic before?"

"Well, I meet some of the elf archers a few months back and told of this trick and I tried to replicated but with no success. That was the reason the arrow almost hit you an hour ago."

Rayla soon gives her a tight warm hug and Camila does the same too.

"I'm so proud of you honey, your skills surprised me a lot"

"Thanks mom"

"Want to practice more?"

"Sure mom"

* * *

As the sun was coming down both Rayla and Camila had returned from practicing and head to their quarters to rest after a long day

"That was tough"

"It was but we had fun"

"We did, but are you sure you're okay since your still pregnant and I didn't know if I stressed you out too much."

"No, you didn't stress me out and I'm fine. Me and the baby have been having a good time as it was boring without your dad here"

"True"

Just as they finished, Callum came in having finally come out of the meeting he was in there for a long time.

"Dad you came back" she said as she ran to give him a hug

"Yes, I did my little angel"

"It's alright"

"What did you and your mom do when I was gone? Did you get bored?"

"No, me and mom spent the whole day practicing archery and it was actually fun, even mom was helping me out and impressed her a lot."

"You did?"

"She did sweetheart, it sees she's improved a lot as she keeps growing"

"As I said, she is a lot like you"

"True on that"

"And before you ask, she and my baby brother are okay they didn't get hurt or stressed out if you worried"

"You sure?"

"Positive, well I got to go get something I'll meet you mom at dinner"

With that Camila left the room not knowing what she was going to get. Once she was gone, Callum goes up to Rayla and gives her a kiss and she does the same.

"I'm glad your back sweetheart"

"Same, are you sure you and the baby are okay"

"Oh, great now I have two people that are being overprotective of me" she said while laughing

"Come on now, I just want you to be safe for you and the baby"

"I know Callum and thanks for asking but I'm fine, I've never been this energetic for a long time"

"I know and also, I have something special. I'm getting the whole month off so I can spend time with Camila, with you, and our baby"

This made Rayla happy and gives Callum a kiss and he does the same too. The session was interrupted when they felt a bump between them and both smiled when they realized the baby was moving

"It seems he's happy to know that his daddy is staying with us"

"He is" he says as he kneels down and kisses her stomach which makes her happy

"Well let's go meet with your brother and our daughter for dinner, its going to be late"

"Your right let's go"

The soon left the room holding hands as they made their way to go meet with Ezran and their daughter. It had been a very long day for both for them and all they needed now was some rest and peace from everything. Even if it's been tough due to being in the royal family, they at least are happy to be with each other and are now going to enjoy this moment as a family with no worry of anything.

"_What a long day it has been for me and Rayla"_

* * *

What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. If it's confusing, I will do my best fix it as fast as possible and will apologize for it. Well that's all folks see you guys next time. Peace.


End file.
